Cliente
by greenlilies
Summary: —. Su antecesor ya le ha hablado de mi ¿cierto? — Y así empezó todo.


**Diclaimer: **todo le pertenece a Meyer, no a mi.

**Summary:** —. Su antecesor le ha hablado de mí ¿cierto? —Y así empezó todo.

* * *

**Cliente**

A sus veinticinco años, Jason Scott no quería ir a trabajar ese día, sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo que iba a cambiar su vida. Le comentó esto a Holly, su prometida.

—. Es solo un tonto presentimiento, Jay, tal vez hoy encuentres a tu gemelo perdido —

Su mujer no era de esas personas que tomaban las cosas enserio, la única cosa que ella tomo con seriedad fue las organizaciones _hippies _de los sesenta. Ella era una de esos _hippies, _y él era solo un universitario cuando se conocieron. Holly todavía vestía extravagantemente y eso lo avergonzaba un poco.

Se olvidó de esto y fue a su trabajo, quizá su mujer tenia razón sobre eso. Era abogado, se había graduado de eso, su mujer creía que el trabajaba en un bufete. La verdad era que iba a falsificar documentos (de muerte, de nacimiento, de conducir…) a personas, posiblemente criminales, mejor era no indagar mucho. No podía revelarle su verdadera profesión a su Holly, mejor era vivir en la ignorancia. Como dice el dicho: Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

El camino en auto (un _Super Bee 1971_, estaba bastante orgulloso) era corto y faltaba aun para tener que entrar, así que se permitió retrasarse unos pocos minutos para calmarse y respirar profundo. Su antecesor le había advertido acerca de un cliente habitual.

Le había advertido dos cosas: Que nunca haría preguntas acerca del aspecto del cliente y que no divulgaría nada acerca de lo que pidiera – aunque fuera tan escabroso que le diera escalofríos –. Las advertencias le sonaron indiferentes a sus oídos, ya que, con la primera advertencia, el cliente quizá fuese repulsivo o tendría alguna rara enfermedad de la piel en la cara y seria imposible dejar de verlo. Con la segunda, el cliente podría ser algún mafioso italiano o criminal que querría falsificar documentaos para que no lo atrapara la policía.

Revisó la dirección otra vez y se bajó de su auto. En su corta vida nunca había presenciado tal lujo. En los setenta no se construían tantos rascacielos, así que se quedó impresionado. La secretaria era la misma de su antecesor, una señora mayor que él y rozaba los cincuenta, pronto tendría que jubilarla, la próxima vez buscaría a una joven belleza.

Ellen, la secretaria, le mostró el camino a su nueva oficina. Era espaciosa y lujosa, no habría podido pedir más. Se acomodó en su – nueva – silla, de su maletín sacó una foto de Holly y la puso al lado de su maquina de escribir.

—. Señor Scott — llamó Ellen por el intercomunicador, su voz era temerosa —, el señor Cullen, está aquí —

No entendía porque su secretaria hablaba así, solo era un tal Cullen, no había problemas, él podía manejarlo.

—. Hazlo pasar, Ellen —

Se sentó con su porte mas digno y esperó a que el señor Cullen, su primer cliente, pasara. Pasó a su oficina con más porte del que él nunca podía tener. Tenia expresión seria – y eso que apenas era menor que él –, parecía una estatua, si no fuese porque movió un centímetro la nariz, habría pensado que si lo era. De pronto sintió un profundo respeto hacia él.

—. Buenos días, señor Cul…—

—.Jasper, por favor — lo interrumpió.

Se retorció las manos nerviosamente, sintió vergüenza por haberse equivocado tontamente.

—. Jasper, ¿qué desea?, tenemos muchas cosas que…—

—. Su antecesor le ha hablado de mí ¿cierto? —

Jason Scott – J. Jenks, mas tarde – con apenas veinticinco años, supo, casi de inmediato, que el señor Jasper Cullen – Hale, Withlock…– lo seguiría, literalmente, hasta en sus sueños. Sabía que en él y en toda su familia había algo raro, muy raro. Que cada vez que viniese, solo él, para lo que sea, siempre eran los mismos nombres (Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle y el mismo Jasper). Nunca envejecía, treinta años cambia la apariencia de cualquiera, podía salir y contárselo a cualquier persona, pero no. Simplemente no podía.

—. Holly, no creerás quien me visitó —

Y así empezó todo.

* * *

?¿


End file.
